


Snowed In

by Leiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiria/pseuds/Leiria
Summary: While driving back to the Burrow for Christmas, Harry and Hermione are forced to stay the night in a roadside motel due to a heavy snowstorm. The only problem is that there's only one room available and it only has one bed. Harry and Hermione have been living together for a year, but they aren't /together/. Will a night in a shabby motel room change all that?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Short little Christmas one-shot that came to mind to help me get over a bit of writer's block. NSFW. I hope you enjoy!

Hermione stood at the desk of a rundown motel and rang the bell sitting on the counter. She sighed and rubbed her eyes as she waited for the manager to come to the desk to aid her. This was not the way this trip was supposed to go, but the weather outside had turned frightful and they needed a place to stay for the night.

The office was shabby. Orange carpet on the floor, peeling wallpaper, and cheap plastic chairs that were cracked so long ago that the edges were no longer sharp. They'd tried to brighten the place up by stringing fairy lights and there was a sad little Christmas tree on an end table that had a few ornaments hanging on the sparse branches.

The door opened and Harry stepped inside. He stomped the snow off his boots and shook his coat out. "Storm's getting worse," he said.

Hermione sighed and rang the bell again. "You were right, Harry, we should have just used the Floo."

Harry shook his head. "No, you made a good point. We wouldn't have been able to bring our luggage with us if we had. Driving was the only way, especially with gifts."

Hermione sighed. She couldn't argue, especially since he was using her logic against her. "Then we should have left sooner," she said.

"That, I'll agree on," Harry said.

Hermione rang the bell again. Finally, an old man stepped into the lobby. "I'm comin'," he wheezed. He looked at the pair, then to their hands. "I got one room and it's a double bed," he said.

"That's fine, we'll take it," Harry replied. Hermione turned and looked at him with wide eyes. "The roads are closed," he told her. "We don't have a choice."

She gulped down the lump in her throat and tried to steady her racing heart. She turned back to the old man as he held out a form for her to fill out. She put down their information as Harry fished a credit card out of his wallet. He handed it over for the manager to run so they could take the room. The muggle motel wasn't ideal by any means, but there wasn't a choice.

Once checked in, the man gave them a key and they made their way to their motel room. Hermione unlocked the door to room eleven while Harry grabbed their luggage from the boot of the car they'd rented for the trip.

When she stepped inside, she flipped on the light. Inside was a typical motel room. Floral bedding, thick curtains, and an old television that sat on a dresser. There was an open closet that was mostly mirror and a door leading to a small bathroom. She took off her coat and hung it by the door before she kicked her boots off as well.

Harry walked in a moment later. He set down their suitcases before he ventured back out into the snow. He was gone only a couple of minutes before he returned with an armful of vending machine snacks and bottles of water. He put the food down on the table and looked at Hermione. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know you wanted to be at the Burrow by now."

Hermione sighed and sat down at the small table. She opened a bag of crisps and started eating them as Harry took his coat off and hung it up. He also kicked off his boots before he joined her at the table.

"I can't believe we've been gone for a year and we're going to be late for Christmas," she sighed.

"That'll teach us for not looking up the weather report before planning a trip," he said.

She smiled and nodded. "Agreed," she said.

"Do you think Ron will understand?" Harry asked. She heard an unfamiliar note in his voice as he asked the question. "I know he's excited for us to come home finally. You guys are still dating, right?"

Hermione sighed. Her relationship with their best friend wasn't something she and Harry normally discussed. "No, actually," she said. Harry's eyes widened. "We broke up about a week ago. I just couldn't figure out how to tell you."

"You broke up?" Harry asked. "Why?"

Hermione stared at the crisp in her hand for a moment, as if willing it to answer the question for her. "I've fallen for someone else," she said. "And I didn't think it was fair to Ron to continue to be his girlfriend if I didn't have the same feelings for him that I once had."

"That's a good decision," Harry said. He sat silent for a moment before he shook his head. "Who?" he asked.

"Huh?"

Harry sighed. "Who have you fallen for?" he asked. "We live in the middle of nowhere. We see three people a week. Jon is happily married, so I doubt he's given you any reason to feel romantically inclined toward him. Jack is eight years old. And Marley is a drunk."

Hermione smiled. "Is that _jealousy_ I hear in your voice, Harry Potter?" she asked.

Harry glowered. "No," he muttered. "I'm just concerned. I don't want you to get mixed up in something that you might regret."

Hermione sighed. "It's none of them," she said. "How are things with you and Ginny? Are you still keeping her at arm's length?"

Harry shook his head. "Nah, I don't have to anymore," he said. "She finally moved on, which is much more of a relief than I expected it to be."

"Oh?" Hermione asked. "With whom?"

"I think that it's best she tells you that," Harry replied. He cleared his throat. "And don't think I didn't notice how you dodged my question, Hermione," he said. "Seriously. Who is he? Or is it a she?"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "I'm allowed my secrets, Harry," she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything more. He reached for a bottle of water and twisted off the lid before taking a drink. When he set it down, he looked around at the motel room. "Shall I take the floor?" he offered.

"Don't be silly, Harry," Hermione replied. "We're perfectly capable of sharing a bed."

Harry cleared his throat. "Right," he said. He sighed. "I'm going to take a quick shower," he said. "Do you want to see if you can figure something out so that we can have a decent meal that isn't mostly salt and sugar?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm on it," she promised. Harry smiled at her before he picked up his suitcase and fished for fresh clothing. Hermione pulled her boots and coat back on and headed back to the office to see if there was anywhere nearby that they could get food from. The manager of the motel was as gruff as before and told her that there wasn't anywhere that wasn't already closed because of the storm. They'd have to wait until morning and were welcome to use the vending machine outside.

By the time Hermione returned to the motel room, Harry was finished with his quick shower and dressed in his pajamas, which were only a pair of plaid lounge pants. No shirt.

Hermione's heart rate kicked up again. She'd seen Harry like this plenty of times in the year they'd been living together, but it was usually only for a few minutes at a time when he was going from his room to the bathroom or grabbing a cup of coffee before getting dressed.

She cleared her throat as she took off her coat and boots. "He said everywhere's closed," she told Harry. "We'll have to wait out the storm."

Harry sighed. "Alright," he said. "Not much we can do about it then."

"At least we aren't starving," Hermione said. "And if we get desperate, I can summon some food from home for us. We don't really have a way to cook anything, but it's possible."

"I thought that had to be prepped ahead of time," Harry said.

Hermione sighed. "You're right," she said. She smiled at him. "Look at you paying attention to what I say!"

Harry laughed. "I always pay attention," he said. "I always have."

There was something in the way he looked at her that made Hermione's stomach tie itself up in knots. She took in a breath to steady herself again and sat down at the table. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "How was your shower?" she asked.

"Short, but I didn't want to take too much of the hot water in case you wanted a shower too," he told her.

"That actually sounds magnificent," she said. "I'll go do that. It'll certainly help me warm up from being outside."

Harry nodded. "It will," he agreed as he watched her dig through her own suitcase before darting off into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Hermione stepped back into the room and saw Harry laying on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head. He had turned on the television and was watching the weather report, which Hermione knew she should pay attention to, but she couldn't drag her eyes away from him.

He was lean and muscled. No longer the boy she met with knobby knees and a too-thin face. He'd grown into a very handsome young man. Dark hair grew on his chest and down his stomach to disappear under the waistband of his pants. Hermione felt her mouth go dry.

She'd fallen for him. In the year they'd lived together, away from the wizarding world, she'd seen a different side of him. Voldemort was dead and Harry finally had a chance to become _Harry_. He was graceful, kind, generous, and hard-working. He spent his days gardening, of all things. Working with the land. They had a greenhouse in their backyard because Harry wanted fresh fruits and vegetables all year long. He sold their surplus produce at the local market and it was how they maintained their lifestyle. Hermione had turned to writing and was almost finished with her first novel. They worked well together.

She wanted more, but she had kept herself from giving in to those feelings because she and Ron had agreed on a long-distance relationship. It wasn't fair to him if she cheated on him, which was why she'd finally left him. It wasn't fair to him to hold onto him and keep him from finding love on his own if she wasn't invested in their relationship.

Harry glanced at Hermione and saw her staring at him. He propped himself up on his elbows. "Hermione?" he asked. "You okay?"

Hermione nodded. She blinked and smiled at him. "Yeah, why?" she asked.

"You sort of spaced out there for a minute," Harry said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Hermione sat down on the bed next to him and tried to keep the blush from her cheeks as she looked at him. "I'm just tired," she said. "Did they say how long the storm will last?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "They're expecting it to last until late tomorrow night or into the next morning," he said. "Expected snowfall is at least two feet and road closures are everywhere. It's the worst storm they've seen in years. We're not making it to the burrow in time for Christmas. I'm sorry."

Hermione sighed. "We'll have to send them a Patronus or something and let them know we can't make it because of the storm. Should we just turn around and go home when we're able to?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "Why don't we sleep on it tonight and see how things are tomorrow?" he asked. "If they open up the roads, we might still be able to make it."

Hermione nodded before she reached over to the switch on the lamp next to the bed. She turned the light off and laid down under the duvet. Harry slid under the blanket as well before he turned off the light. He rolled onto his side away from Hermione. She lay awake for a while, imagining all the things they could have been doing aside from sleeping. When she finally fell into an uneasy sleep, it was with an ache only he could ease.

)O(

Hermione woke later that night with an unfamiliar weight and heat surrounding her. She opened her eyes to find Harry's arm wrapped around her, his hand cupping her breast under her shirt. She felt him pressed against her bottom and realized he was hiding something quite magical beneath his pants. His hand squeezed and Hermione let out a soft moan. Harry moved his hips against her and she felt her body respond eagerly.

Hermione reached up and put her hand over Harry's. "Harry?" she asked, her heart racing.

He nuzzled her neck.

"Are you awake?" she whispered.

He didn't respond, except to squeeze her breast again. Hermione shifted so that she was on her back. She looked at his face and could tell that his eyes were still closed. He didn't seem to be awake. She reached up and ran her hands through his hair. Harry's eyes fluttered open and closed again before his eyes shot open.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked.

He cleared his throat. His hand hadn't moved. She heard his breath tremble. "Am I asleep?" he whispered.

"If you were, what would happen next?"

"I'd kiss you," he whispered.

Hermione moved toward him and pressed her lips against his. Harry didn't hesitate to respond. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, deepening their kiss. Hermione's heart raced almost painfully and all thoughts abandoned her. She wrapped her leg around him, pressing her body as close to his as their clothes would allow. She felt him hard against her. She wanted more. Needed more.

"You're not dreaming, Harry," she whispered as she pulled away. "I need you."

He pulled away from her and turned on the lamp on the bedside table before he faced her again. He reached out and cupped her face in his hand. "Who did you fall for that you left Ron over?" he whispered.

Hermione smiled. "You," she whispered. "I fell for you, Harry."

"This isn't a dream?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No," she said. "It's not a dream."

Harry pulled her close again and kissed her. There was an urgency in his kiss. Frenzy. Hermione had to pull away to catch her breath before she passed out. Harry kissed her again. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

Harry pulled away and met her eyes. "Say it again?" he asked.

"I love you, Harry," Hermione repeated.

He grinned and Hermione felt the butterflies in her stomach start to soar. He kissed her, this time it was gentile and sweet, instead of hot and heavy. "I love you too," he said. "I always have."

Hermione grinned. "Then stop talking and make love to me, Harry," she said.

"With pleasure," Harry replied. He kissed her again, one hand cupping her breast while the other reached around her and grabbed her bottom, squeezing almost painfully. Hermione moaned. She felt him kiss every part of her he could reach. The stubble growing in was rough on her face and neck but excited her nonetheless. The smell of his body invaded her senses. His hand slid down her body and she cried out when his fingers entered her. She pushed her pants down over her hips, desperate for more. She pushed his pants down over his hips and gripped him in her hand. He moved his hand out of the way as she guided him to her entrance.

"Fuck me, Harry," she whispered in his ear.

Harry thrust into her quick and hard. Hermione cried out and Harry didn't stop. He pushed her shirt up and latched on to one of her nipples as he thrust in and out of her. His teeth grazed the sensitive nub and she cried out louder. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her nails dug into his shoulders.

Harry grunted from the effort. His arms shook from the strain of holding himself up. He looked down and watched her breasts bounce with every thrust. Hermione felt the pressure build in her body. Her legs tightened around his hips. With one last thrust, Harry came inside of her and Hermione felt as if every nerve in her body exploded with waves of pleasure.

He kissed her tenderly. His breath brushed across her face. Her heart rate started to slow, but she felt every pulse from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. He lay over her, burying his face in the bend of her neck and shoulder. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," he whispered.

"Well, hopefully, you didn't get it out of your system, because there'd best be a lot more of that in the future."

Harry let out a breathless chuckle. He lifted his head to meet her eyes. "Only if you promise," he said.

"I promise there will be a lot more of that in the future," she said.

She felt him stiffen inside of her. "Yeah?" he whispered, pulling out of her slightly before he pushed back in. Hermione moaned. "You want more already?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip before she nodded. "I do," she said.

Harry pulled out until only the tip was inside of her. He pushed himself back in so slowly that Hermione whined. He smiled as she wiggled beneath him, urging him in farther. When he finally filled her to the brim, he kissed her. "You're mine now," he whispered.

Hermione nodded. "I'm yours," she agreed.

Harry kissed her again before taking her breast in his mouth once more. Hermione arched her back and blessed the storm for stranding them at the motel with only one bed.

)O(

In the morning, Hermione woke naked and sore, wrapped in the warmth of Harry. She smiled before she kissed him and slipped out of bed for the shower. She stayed in there for a while, washing away the sweat and other bodily fluids from the night before. She let the hot water relax the tired muscles she'd never used before.

When she finished showering, she stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her. When she looked up, she saw Harry standing in front of their own little Christmas tree and a small breakfast in Styrofoam containers. "They dropped off breakfast," he said.

"Where did the tree come from?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled before he passed his arm through it. "Magic," he told her.

Hermione smiled and stepped up to him. Harry wrapped his arms around her before they kissed. "I was so worried last night was a dream," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione shook her head. "I was terrified to tell you how I feel," she whispered.

Harry kissed her forehead. "You don't need to be afraid to tell me anything ever again," he said.

Hermione smiled before she kissed him. "Then go take a shower," she said. "I'll wait for you before I start eating."

Harry chuckled and nodded before he walked into the bathroom. Hermione got dressed and looked outside. The snow still fell heavily. It blanketed everything. There were fresh footsteps outside, presumably from the breakfast delivery. She could see their car across the parking lot. It was buried under more than a foot of snow.

It was Christmas and they weren't going anywhere. Hermione reached for her wand and conjured her Patronus to send a message to the Weasleys to let them know that she and Harry wouldn't make it in time due to the storm. She also cast a charm on the food to keep it hot so that it would still be edible when Harry finished showering.

A few minutes later, Harry stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and sighed, sending a shiver down her spine. "I'm sorry we're stuck spending Christmas in a motel," he whispered.

"I'm not," Hermione replied with a grin. She turned in his arms and draped hers over his shoulders. "Harry, this is perfect. This gave us a chance to be together."

Harry dipped his face toward hers and kissed her deeply. He smiled as he pulled away. "You are the best Christmas present I could ever ask for," he said.

"Is this why you didn't want to get back together with Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I knew that I only wanted to be with you and I didn't think that any other woman deserved to be with a man who only gave them back a fraction of what they gave me. If I couldn't be fully committed to someone, I'd stay single until I either got over you or got a chance to be with you."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad I decided to move with you when you left London," she said. She sighed and rested her head against his chest, hugging him tightly. "I wasn't planning on it. I figured I'd be well on my way to becoming the next Minister for Magic by now, but I'm so much happier living in our little cottage and working on my novel."

"Good, because I don't intend to move back to the city," Harry confessed.

Hermione pulled away from him. "Really?" she asked.

Harry shook his head and let her go so that they could sit down to their breakfast. "No," he said. He sighed. "I know I said I'd go back after I sorted through everything and put my life back together, but… the thought of going back… I can't breathe, you know?" he asked. "My head gets fuzzy, I start to sweat, and I feel sick. And it doesn't stop until I tell myself that I'll stay in the village."

Hermione reached across the table and put her hand over his. "Harry, that's called PTSD," she said.

"What's that?"

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," Hermione explained. "And it's not surprising that you have it. You have been through things that no one, especially not a child, should ever go through. It makes sense that you don't want to return to these places where violent and traumatizing things happened to you. I don't want to go back to them either."

"Will it ever get better?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave him a sad smile. "Maybe," she said. "There's no way of knowing for sure. Some people get better, others don't. Many people with it need medication to cope. We can look into it when we get home. Are you okay going back to the Burrow?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. "Yes and no," he confessed. "I've been feeling pretty apprehensive about going back but I don't know if that's because I don't want to deal with the questions or if it's because I don't want to see their faces again. It's only been a year since we left. I'm sure they'll be expecting us to move back to London at some point, but I just… I don't know how to tell them that I can't do it."

"If it helps, I'll tell them," Hermione offered. "We have such a peaceful home and life. I can't imagine going back either."

Harry nodded. "Thank you," he said. "Did you still want to try to get there when the storm lets up?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not really," she said with a chuckle. "I want to take you back home, lock you in the bedroom, and have my way with you."

Harry grinned. "We don't need to be in the bedroom for that," he said.

Hermione laughed before they leaned over the table and shared a kiss. "Happy Christmas, Harry," she whispered.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," Harry replied.

)O(

1 Year Later

Hermione sat on the floor in front of their Christmas tree, a three-month-old baby in her arms. She kissed the top of her daughter's head as Harry passed her a small gift. "Will you help me open it, Lily?" she asked. The baby gurgled in response. Hermione chuckled and pulled the wrapping paper off the box. Inside was another small box, this one velvet. Hermione's heart raced as she opened it and saw a simple diamond ring inside. She looked at Harry as her heart raced. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Harry, is this…?"

Harry smiled and took the box from her. He pulled the ring out of the box and knelt in front of Hermione, holding his hand out for hers. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Hermione nodded as the tears fell from her eyes. "Yes," she choked. She let out a sound that was half sob and half laugh as Harry slid the ring onto her finger. He kissed her and their daughter before kissing Hermione again. "I Love you both so much," Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "We love you too, Harry," she said.


End file.
